


The Tales and Travels of Hugo and Alexandre

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, Dimitri writes fanfic, Embarrassment, Light Angst, M/M, Mild smut content, Pining, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), sylvain is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: In which Dimitri has a secret embarrassing hobby he indulges in to help him cope with Felix hating his guts. It's not like anyone's going to find out, right?Spoilers: He's wrong.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	The Tales and Travels of Hugo and Alexandre

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : Hear me out here, Academy Dimitri suffered from insomnia. He supposedly countered it by training and studying. But what if, he also spent the time he should be sleeping but couldn't, writing smut involving Hugo and Alexandre. Best friends, soulmates and lovers who couldn't get enough of each other, who swore to be with each other forever as they travelled the globe as adventurers. They even adopt a dog and later a baby!
> 
> He does his best to hide the journal with the stories. But one time, he was a bit careless and that just happens to be the day Sylvain decided to hide in his room to escape from the girl he just jilted. Yes, he finds the journal. Yes, it takes Sylvain all of a minute to figure out who "Hugo" and "Alexandre" are and no, he wasn't fooled by Dimitri's poor attempt at concealment where "Hugo" (Felix's middle name) had the personality of Dimitri and "Alexandre" (Dimitri's middle name) had Felix's personality.
> 
> Sylvain doesn't know if he should be amused or sad that Dimitri's dream seems to be to live a carefree life of travel and adventure with only Felix by his side.

_As the sun disappeared over the horizon and the stars began to come out one by one, Hugo held Alexandre close to him as they nestled in post-coital bliss, the warmth of the night seeping gently into their bare skin. They'd discovered a treasure today, in this crystal-clear lake under a perfect sky._

_"We should live here," Hugo whispered. "Build a cabin just by the water so we can enjoy this view every day." Alexandre scoffed playfully, nudging Hugo's chest._

_"We're too young to settle down, idiot." But he was smiling. Alexandre's tongue was as sharp as his sword, but underneath he was softer than a cloud. "Maybe in a few years."_

_"Perhaps..." Hugo ran his fingers through his lover's dark strands of hair. "It would be nice to put down roots someday. But even if that day never comes, I'll be at home as long as you are by my side." For that, Alexandre kissed him, sliding a hand over his chest, reaching between his thighs_

Dimitri's face flushed as he set down the pen. How many times had he written these two, and how many times had they made love throughout his saga? He would think by now he wouldn't be so embarrassed to write such things. Even if he _was_ writing about himself and a very real person who for all intents and purposes hated him.

"Felix would gut me like a fish if he knew," Dimitri muttered, flexing his hand to ease the stiffness. It was almost two past midnight, he was likely the only one awake by now, but he listened carefully for any sounds nonetheless. When he was met with silence, he stifled a sigh of relief as he resumed writing. He hadn't even _planned_ on a second love scene for this evening. Actually, less than half of the love scenes in his work were planned. Hugo and Alexandre couldn't keep their hands off each other.

_You know why, too,_ a voice in his head taunted. Dimitri ignored it as he kept working, and when he finally finished the scene half an hour had passed. He'd have to write the final few paragraphs tomorrow. Then he could finally start on the story where they found their dog and later adopted their infant daughter. He'd written up a detailed profile of the girl's appearance and personality development on a sheet of paper he'd slid into the back of his journal, and based the dog on one Rodrigue had owned when he and Felix were boys.

He slid the journal underneath his mattress, briefly wondering if it was time for a better hiding place, then shrugged. He was one of the only people here who could _lift_ these mattresses, so why worry? He crawled under his covers, tugged them around himself, and closed his eyes.

"Hide me!"

It was well into the afternoon. Classes were over, dinner wasn't for another few hours, and the professor had suggested he take a break from training. So Dimitri had taken out his journal, planning to finish the final chapter of his story and hopefully get a head start on the next installment.

"What happened this time, Sylvain? Do I want to know?" he asked as he opened the door. Sylvain practically fell inside, panting, the telltale mark of a slap across his cheek that told Dimitri all he needed to know. "Honestly, Sylvain, this is the fifth time this year. Shouldn't you have learned something from all of this?"

"Oh, come on, how was I supposed to know she'd get mad? The last girl was totally fine with it, she knew what it was!" Dimitri threw his hands up, tempted to throw Sylvain back out of his room.

"You're still wrong to treat these women like little more than conquests," he sighed. "I strongly suggest you face her and apologize immediately, and pray she lets you off with a tongue-lashing." Sylvain shrugs.

"Maybe later, once she's had time to cool down a little." His gaze shot towards the desk. "Hey, what's that? Doing a little studying?" _No!_ He'd left the journal sitting on the desk in plain sight. Worse, it was _open._ Before he could make a mad dash to hide it and shoo Sylvain out, his friend had grabbed the book and was flipping through it curiously. _Stay calm, Dimitri, Sylvain is smart but maybe he won't be able to figure out-_

"This is about you and Felix." And Dimitri wanted to drop dead right then and there.

"You don't know that."

"Come _on,_ Dimitri, you didn't even _try_ to disguise it. You used his middle name and yours and swapped the personalities around, but it's still you two." _Goddess, kill me now. Please._

"Alexandre and Hugo are not exactly rare names," he argued weakly. Sylvain shook his head, smirking a little.

"It's you and Felix." _Here lies Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. Ethereal Moon 20, 1162 - Wyvern Moon 14, 1180. Cause of death: humiliation and his own foolishness._ Sylvain kept turning the pages, reading every sappy self-indulgent word, Dimitri frozen to the spot as he tried to leave his body. Maybe he was dreaming. Yes, this was all a nightmare he would wake up from any minute. He closed his eyes, focusing.

When he opened them again, Sylvain was still standing there, journal still in his hand.

"You're a pretty talented writer, your highness," he said. Regaining some of his composure, Dimitri strode forward and carefully pried the book from his grasp, tucking it neatly under his arm.

"You will not tell a _soul_ about this," he said sharply. "If I even suspect you're about to, I will track down every single girl you've jilted or scorned and tell them where you live." Sylvain flinched, putting his arm up to protect himself as if he expected Dimitri to hit him.

"Calm _down,_ I wasn't planning on it! C'mon, you've known me since we were little kids, when have I ever spilled the beans?" Dimitri sighed. It was true, for all of Sylvain's many flaws, he wasn't _too_ bad at keeping a secret. "Still, I'm not sure whether this is funny or sad." _Oh._ Dimitri's shoulders slumped as he shifted the notebook to his chest, holding it close.

"The latter is correct. Your prince, your future king, writes syrupy-sweet romances about himself and a man who hates him," he muttered.

"And the whole wanting to live a carefree life traveling the world with just Felix," Sylvain added. "I mean...I guess I can't blame you? Being the future king's gotta be pretty stressful, but if you had a chance, would you really..."

"Of _course_ not," Dimitri sighed. "It's just a fantasy, Sylvain, nothing more. Everything in those stories is fantasy."

"Not everything." Sylvain's face turned serious. "Everything you wrote about Hugo and Alexandre...that's what you want for you and Felix, isn't it. The way Alexandre hangs on Hugo's every word, shows his most vulnerable side to him, looks at him like he hung the moon." Dimitri closed his eyes, holding the book closer to his chest.

"There was a time when all of that was reality. I know I always look like I'm taking Felix's hatred in stride, but the truth is it hurts that the person who used to complain unless he could be by my side at all times can't stand so much as being in the same _room_ as me anymore." It was the first time he'd ever admitted that to anyone, because it felt selfish. But knowing that didn't make it hurt any less.

Sylvain put a hand on his shoulder, his face sympathetic.

"I promise I won't tell a soul about any of this. I'll even pinky swear if you want me to." The last time they'd made a pinky swear, it was between all four of them. Before the Tragedy of Duscur, back when anything seemed possible and the future looked bright and Felix still liked him.

"That's okay. I trust you, Sylvain. I may not approve of your behavior, but I do trust you." He cleared his throat. "Now, if we may return to the subject of your latest lady crisis..." Sylvain groaned.

"Fine, I'll go talk to her, apologize, grovel for her forgiveness."

"I'm sure a simple apology will be sufficient." Dimitri showed him to the door, arms still wrapped tightly around the journal, and Sylvain patted him on the shoulder before he left.

"And about Felix...I'm sure that somewhere deep down he still cares. Or at least doesn't hate you as much as he lets on," he said. He left, and Dimitri locked the door behind him before he sank down onto the bed, flipping through the pages. It truly was embarrassing, the most self-indulgent thing a person could write, and he prayed that Felix never found out somehow.

_But it helps._

Dimitri picked up his pen and sat up against his pillow, throwing himself headfirst into the continuing adventures of Hugo and Alexandre.

_We'll never be able to live this kind of life, even if Felix does eventually stop loathing me._ But like Hugo, he cared little where he spent the rest of his days. A castle was not a cottage, but it would still be home if Felix was there.


End file.
